Confessions in the WaterFree! MakoHaru Oneshot
by notevenfandoms
Summary: Haru feels at guilty for his feelings he has for Makoto, but one night Makoto taked him swimming in the sea, and all his feelings are let out. –Author's Note– such a crappy oneshot! Its my first one ever and it sucks especially the ending but I hope to get better. Anyways i hope you like it I'm also POSITIVE there's typos and their characteristics kinda got messed up sorry!


p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"It was summertime and Haruka sat in his bathtub with his swimsuit on. He would be out in the sea right now, but he was already so at peace in the tub. It was good enough for just laying down and thinking. He heard knocks on his front door, interrupting his contemplations. He knew it was Makoto Tachibana, and normally he would just relax and wait until his friend let himself in, and then pull him out of the tub, but lately, he's been seeing Makoto differently. Makoto had always been there for him, and always made him feel when he was upset. And now, whenever Makoto showed up to pull him out of the tub, Haru would feel embarrassed to reveal himself in his swimsuit. He looked down at the water and the bathroom door burst open. Haru ducked lower into the water and pulled his knees up to his chest, blushing a light pink./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Oh, sorry Haru, did I scare you?" Haru shook his head and looked away "I was just wondering if you want to go the the beach? No one else is there right now so it would be nice and peaceful." Makoto leaned over the edge of the tub and offered a hand, but Haru gripped the basin's edge as support instead. Makoto watched as he slowly rose from the bath, streams of water gracefully running down his muscular body./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Okay." As Haru put on his pants cover up pants and shirt, he thought about Makoto. I am going to be swimming with Makoto, alone together in the dark. He grabbed a towel hanging from a bar and met Makoto in the front room. together they walked to the beach./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"They were down by the water now, and Haru had already stripped off his shirt and pants and jumped into the water. He swam farther away as Makoto undress, so he could gaze in secret, as the boy lifted up his shirt, revealing toned abs and biceps. His pants already drop at his feet, he step out of the waistline and came bounding to the water. Haru laid on his back, letting himself drift freely in the sea's current. His eyes closed and the water embraced him, clearing his mind./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Haruka! Haruka I can't see you it's too dark!" Haru's eyes opened and remembered he had left Makoto alone. He swam freestyle all around, going as fast as he could. For some reason, he hated the idea of Makoto all alone, more than a friend should. It terrified him. He could see a silhouetted figure now and as he approached he could make it out as Makoto's back. He was treading the water, scanning his view of the darkness The stars in the sky made him appear to be glowing, and Haru closed the distance between them by pulling Makoto's arm, spinning him around to face him and hugging the boy tightly. His head rested on his chest. Makoto's arms lifted in shock./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Haru what are you doing!" Haru could hear Makoto's heartbeat rising and he opened his eyes, his cheeking burned with mortification. He had forgotten to think, to restrain himself. His feelings were wrong, and Makoto could never love him back, because a man was not supposed to love another man Haru release his grip and looked up into Makoto's green eyes./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""I am sorry," Tears streamed down his face, but Makoto couldn't tell them apart from the seawater. "for hugging you, for loving it, for loving when you hold my hand out of the tub everyday, and for loving watching you undress in you bathing suit. I am sorry for loving you." He turned away and began to swim to shore. Just as he could stand up, Makoto caught his arm and turned him around./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Haru," The water was up to Haruka's shoulders, and he turned his head away, too ashamed to look at Makoto. "Look at me." he pulled him close, so that their bodies smashed up against each other, but Haru still looked away, squeezing his eyes shut as tears escaped. Makoto moved his released his grip on Haruka's wrist and slid his hand around the lovesick boy's waist, pressing him even closer. He moved his head down, so that his cheek rested up against the shorter boy's temple. "Look at me." His breath tingled on Haru's skin, his whole body was warmer than ever. Reluctantly he looked up, and Makoto lips crashed onto his own. He opened his eyes wide at first, but then closed them as he felt Makoto's warm soft lips mold with his own. His breath was sweet, and Haru pushed his face closer, sucking in the taste. Makoto pulled away and Haru faltered./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Oh, Makoto, I am sorry, I thought you.." Makoto shed a tear./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""No, it's not that, it's just..I always thought you could never love me back, so I hid it. I never thought you.." Haru stretched his neck up and kissed Makoto, another soft, smooth kiss, just as Makoto had done. And there, under the moon in the water, the two pronounced their love./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Makoto Tachibana, I love you."/p  
div class="qfooter" style="line-height: 1.7em; clear: both; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 0.8em !important; padding-top: 5px !important; margin-bottom: 2px !important; margin-top: 6px !important; border-top-style: solid !important; border-top-color: #dddddd !important; background-color: #fefefe; border-width: 1px !important 0px 0px 0px;"  
p style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em !important;"-A MakoHaru Oneshot-br style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em !important;" /-Summary-br style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em !important;" /Haru feels at burden with the "abnormal" feelings he has for Makoto, but one night Makoto shows up at his house to take him swimming in the sea, and all his feelings are let outbr style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em !important;" /-Author's Note-br style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em !important;" /such a crappy oneshot! Its my first one ever and it sucks especially the ending but I hope to get better. Anyways i hope you like itbr style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em !important;" /I'm also POSITIVE there is a buch of typos please bare with them and I know Makoto And Haru's characteristics kinda got switched up by accident.../p  
/div 


End file.
